


You can be king

by Somebody109



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Flower Crowns, Flowers, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Soft Boys, jackie and v being wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28177353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somebody109/pseuds/Somebody109
Summary: V wants to stop by the fields. Turns out he also wants Jackie to wear a flower crown he made.
Relationships: Male V & Jackie Welles, Male V/Jackie Welles, V & Jackie Welles, V/Jackie Welles
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70





	You can be king

**Author's Note:**

> okie, another wholesome fanfic has arrived !!  
> I just can't get enough of them <3

"Hey Jackie, you mind if we take a quick stop by here?" V questioned stopping in his tracks. He swung around, letting his arms fling around his sides, the pistol in one hand swinging slower due to the added weight. V eyed Jackie, eyes filled with the unknowingly look of want and approval of the other male present. It took a second for Jackie to respond, since he was so caught up in the way his boyfriend moved, how his hips swayed and the way he held his head up high. It was cute, really…

"Hey, yeah sure novio" Jackie replied aloof, his chest warm and his mouth almost agape from the admiration towards V. It was almost like he could drool for the next few hours if he could.

"Okie!" V smiled widely turning on his heel and rushing off towards the distance. The area around them although mostly being covered in dirt and dust, Jackie knew that V was working his legs to get to the hill over the horizon, where there was fresh grass and blooming flowers that grew for days on end. Jackie made a sprint for it in an attempt to catch up to V who was disappearing down the hill. Once reaching the top of the hill, Jackie had to pause for a second to take in the sight. To his surprise, the view wasn't even the best bit, no. The best bit was getting to see V, lying in a bed of sprung gentle grass, hands above his head, and his smile wider than that of a field. Jackie could almost feel his heart squeeze itself to death, he was so giddy from the sight of V. He let out a huff he didn't know he was holding in before making his way down the hill carefully, skidding across some patches of grass that were brushed down. 

When he finally got to V he leant down with both hands on his hips and smirked, "enjoying yourself there?" he asked, raising an eyebrow as emphasis of the other's sudden joy. Jackie got no response for a bit, only a slight giggle as V opened his eyes and cooed at him. It was until Jackie was met with a sudden tug at his hand, and before he knew it he was stumbling over V and onto the ground below. He let out a harsh "oof" before collecting his breath and letting out a sigh. "I've been winded" Jackie couldn't help but laugh. 

"So, I was thinking." V started, fiddling with the hem of his shirt. To Jackie, it almost seemed as if V were shy to ask him something. He blushed at that thought, lowering his head a little since he was lying on his stomach, bracing himself on his elbows. V sat upright, which caught Jackie's attention enough to let him raise his head. He stared, wondering what the other was going to do when V leaned forward and swung his legs so that he was sitting cross legged now. V twisted a little to his left and started picking at the flowers besides them. Jackie tilted his head, frowning at the unawareness of what the other was doing. It was only in a couple of minutes of rustling, fumbling and Jackie's chaste silence that V finally turned around to face him. Jackie in a heat of panic turned away again before a slight pressure was added to the top of his head. He looked up in hopes of getting a glimpse at whatever V had done but failed to do so. 

"V?" Jackie questioned, letting his eyes wonder back to V who just smiled softly back.

"It's a flower crown" V responded moving his hands to rest in his lap, rocking a little. 

"But V I-" Jackie was silenced by V shushing him, pressing a finger to his lips. V leaned back again to obtain his original position before pointing to his head. In fact his empty head. Jackie let out an "oh" and quickly turned around, gathering flowers by the second lining them up on his thigh. Once satisfied with the amount he was going to start with, Jackie make quick work with his fingers. Taking each flower and wrapping it's stem around the next, repeating it until finally reaching the other side. Although it wasn't as stable or nice looking as V's, Jackie couldn't help the blush that arose his cheeks at the 'attempt'. He turned to face V, beaming in anticipation. He gently placed the crown atop of V who had closed his eyes as if Jackie were revealing the veil at their wedding. He leaned back to admire the other, who re opened his eyes. 

"Oh Jackie, it's perfect" V gleamed, a tint of shine in his eyes as if they were sparkling. Jackie felt giddy again, the all too familiar warmth spreading across his stomach and chest. It was almost impossible to get a break when V was this adorable. Jackie didn't think things could get better until he watched the other shiver, glistening glaze shining in his eyes. 

"V…" Jackie said delicately. He leaned forward and gathered his smaller counterpart in his arms ever so gently stroking the other's back. 

"I'm sorry Jackie. It's just, so overwhelming, so-"

Jackie hushed him this time with a "I know V". He knew exactly what V was thinking. That he had someone who adored him enough to stick with him until the died they died, and that's exactly what Jackie planned to do. 

They stayed silent in each other's brace for a few minutes. The only sound accompanying them were the distant sounds of Night City and the occasional whimpers and sniffles of V. 

"You’re so much more to me V, you're my whole world. Te quiero mucho"


End file.
